La condena del ángel
by Jolus
Summary: Al nacer tenemos que resignarnos que moriremos, el pacto es simple, nace, vive, muere. Uno puede aceptarlo. Pero que sucede si este pacto es un poco mas profundo: nace, vive, ama, muere, nace. Esta condena solo la sufre cierta pelirroja maldita. No debe sentir dolor, pues esta condena ella la ignora, pero pronto tendra que conocerla.
1. Sueños

-! No cierres los ojos Bombón, por favor, por favor, aguanta un poco más-la súplica encogió mi corazón, me desgarraba escucharlo así de desesperado, intente con todas mis fuerzas, o con las que me quedaban tocar su bello rostro, pero solo logre rozar su mejilla.

Mis fuerzas me abandonaban, el aire se hacía cada vez más pesado. Se me dificultaba respirar, el único respiro que lograba era jadeos tortuosos, que atormentaban más y más su ya distorsionado rostro.

No me permití desperdiciar mí tiempo esta era la última vez que lo vería y mi último deseo era sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Me irían al otro mundo con el calor de su pasión.

-Bésame-mi voz era tan débil que me sorprendió-dame un último beso.

-Cállate, no es el último, saldremos de aquí y te besare por todas partes, solo no te rindas-la rudeza de su voz no me intimido y más me motivo.

-Me quedo sin vida y tú lo sabes, bésame te lo ruego-mire directamente sus ojos de fuego.

El humo cada vez era más espeso pero a mi ángel no le importaba morir asfixiado con tal de no abandonarme, tenía que apresurar mi muerte para que él se salvara. Yo sabía que su beso me mataría, pues mi corazón no aguantaría tanto dolor de dejarlo después de sentir esos cálidos labios.

-Bombón, no vayas a olvidar que te amo. Recuérdalo- y lentamente se acercó a mí. El lapso en que el tardaba en unir nuestros labios siempre me ponía nerviosa, nunca dejaba de sonrojarme, y ni aun aquí a unos segundos de mi muerte, el corazón dejaba de acelerarse por la sed de sus labios.

Al fin cuando quedo a pocos centímetros de mí, no evite sonreírle y decirle.

-Lo olvidare pero tú me lo recordaras.

Y con un gruñido se apodero de mí, sus labios se movían con desesperación y sin coherencia, peor no importaba pues la dicha no cabía en mí. Nunca dejaba de sentir esa sensación como si fuese mi primer beso. Aunque yo supiera que este no era ni el primero ni seria el último.

Junte todas las energías que encontré en mí ya moribundo cuerpo y rodee su delgado cuello.

El beso cada vez consumía más y más mis restos de vida. Sin embargo poco importaba pues morirá feliz, en los brazos de mi amado.

Mi amado Brick.

Lo último que sentí de este mundo fue una gota en mi mejilla, pero nunca sabré si era mía o de él. De felicidad o de dolor.

Y por fin. La muerte tomo mi mano y me llevo con ella. Temporalmente lejos de él.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hola gente, queria pedir perdon es que subi un documento que nada que ver ese era solo un borrador y ahorita cheque y habi cometido un error asi que este es el correcto.  
Bueno esta historia como pueden ver paso hace tiempo. Espero que les gueste n.n


	2. Feliz cumpleaños

Entre jadeos y sudor me desperté asustada, era la tercera vez que tenía el mismo sueño en ese mes.

Soñaba que estaba dentro de una persona que moría, peor lo peor es que sentía todo, todo era tan real que la perturbaba.

Cada vez que volvía a la realidad algo apretaba su pecho y la dejaba sin habla.

"Estúpidas galletas de coco con soda"penso"ustedes son las que me hacen esto".

Estaba ya despierta pero aun así podía seguir percibiendo el olor a humo. Se pellizco para cerciorarse que estaba despierta, nada cambio, seguía ese olor.

-Idiota-una voz chillona se escuchó desde la cocina-Cuando me refería a leche quemada no me refería que literalmente prendieras fuego al envase.

Su compañera de habitación, Burbuja. Esta chica aun teniendo 16 años seguía comportándose como una niña, su inocencia sorprendía a Bombón, pues era raro que una chica de su edad ni siquiera pudiera pronunciar la palabra condón o sexo sin sonrojarse. Fue la primera que conoció en el internado, al llegar a la habitación junto con todas sus maletas, del armario brinco Burbuja a darle la bienvenida y a inspeccionar que cosas guardaba Bombón en su maleta. Por una extraña razón algo en Burbuja atrajo a Bombón, esta se sentía muy tranquila a lado de ella, su sola presencia la reconfortaba.

Burbuja era una chica muy bonita, tenía unos enormes ojos expresivos de color azul casi llegando al celeste. Su cabello era largo no tanto como el de Bombón pero si le ocultaba gran parte de la espalda, era suave y rubio, un rubio real.

-Vamos a la pastelería mejor, le decimos que lo hicimos y ya-dijo molesta otra voz- Te aseguro que ni aun habiéndose acabado la mitad de pastel , va a notar diferencia entre uno hecho por nosotras o uno comprado. Lo que le importa a Blossom es tener algo en la boca-soltó una risita.

La segunda chica era Bellota, su otra mejor amiga. Bellota era lo opuesto a Burbuja: ruda, orgullosa, terca, bocona, agresiva, peleonera, reservada, un poco idiota, altanera etc. Ella aun cuando tuviera los defectos de un niño sus virtudes resaltaba más que nada, era excelente amiga y sobretodo valiente.

La conoció cuando un par de chicas brabuconas trataron de meterse con ella por ser inteligente, sin ninguna explicación la morena se había metido y había puesto en su lugar a las otras tres con una sola mirada de advertencia. Y así comenzó una muy buena amistad. Bellota era mediana de estatura, no rebasada el metro setenta pero su altanería le daba altura, miraba a todos hacia abajo no porque estuvieran abajo si no porque ella estaba arriba.

Era delgada y con rasgos muy delicados. Sus ojos verdes era lo que más resaltaba de ella.

-Faltan dos horas para que comiencen las clases así que apúrense a cómprame un pastel de fresas para olvidarme mi desastrosa sopresa-salio de su escondite sin disimular su horror al ver la cocina cubierta de harina, humo y ¿lo que parecía ser algo no comestible?

-¡Bombón!-grito gustosa la rubia y en brincos llego hasta la pelirroja para ahogarla en un abrazo de oso-Mucho, mucho, mucho, MUUUUUUCHAS FELICIDADES-la zarandeo de un lado a otro sin dejarla respirar.

-Burbuja tranquila con ese abrazo no queremos que muera en el día de su cumpleaños-algo pareció oscurecer la mirada de Bella pero se esfumo enseguida, también el abrazo de Burbuja se aligero- Felicidades chica-le movió el fleco.

-Gracias y así deja mi cabello en paz-rio feliz-gracias chicas, lo importante es la intención...-se quedó callada unos momentos y recapacito-no, no es verdad, lo dije enserio vayan por ese pastel ahora mismo y cuando vuelvan bayana levantarme con la sorpresa.

-Más te vale parecer sorprendida-le advirtió divertida la morena.

-"Oh chicas no me lo esperaba, muchas gracias"- se limpió una lagrima imaginaria.

-Así me gusta, ahora largo Bombón, vete, vete-la empujo a su habitación Burbuja y cerró la puerta-la escucho gritar desde el otro lado-Enseguida volvemos, no te vayas a despertar.

-Apúrense ya casi inician las clases y no quiero llegar tarde por culpa de ustedes-no había terminado de hablar y se escuchó como se había cerrado la puerta principal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Trato de dormir por 10 minutos pero había sido inútil, los fragmentos de ese sueño volvían una y otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos rojos. Esa sensación de realidad la abrumaba tanto. El miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, la felicidad y otro sentimiento, eran intensos que no podía dejarlos ir.

Y ese beso, sobre todo ese beso no la dejaba tranquila. Era consciente de que nunca había besado a nadie, sin embargo en el sueño se dejó llevar los labios de ese chico se fundían de tal forma con los suyos que la hacía ruborizarse.

-Estoy urgida-fue su conclusión. Nunca había tenido novio y ahora que cumplía 17 se debía sentir, si debía ser eso, esa necesidad de enamorarse era requerida en toda joven y ahora inconscientemente ella necesitaba enamorarse- Mejor saldré pasear.

Bellota y Burbuja tardarían un buen rato en volver y decidió salir un rato a aprovechar el aire fresco del jardín del internado. Se puso unos pantalones negros que había usado anoche, se dejó su blusa de dormir, era algo escotada pero no importaba pues nadie del internado saldría un lunes a las 6 de la madrugada a salir de su cama. Vio su suéter pero no creyó que hiciera tanto frio. Y opto por rechazarlo.

Ya en el jardín camino entre los rosales y flores, era su segundo lugar favorito en el instituto, el primero era la biblioteca peor a esta hora lamentablemente estaría cerrada.

Como había predicho estaba sola, no había rastro de nadie cerca de ella. Mejor así, le gustaba estar sola. El silencio era un privilegio teniendo a Burbuja y Bellota como compañeras de alcoba.

Pensó. Pensó en sus amigas, en su familia, en sus estudios, en su futuro, en su vida en general, tenía 17 años y aunque tuviera todo el orden y lo que la tenía la hacía feliz, sentía que una pieza faltaba, no sabía que era pero era de vital importancia para completarla.

Estornudo, comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma, el frio comenzaba a sentirse. Estornudo de nuevo.

-Idiota, debiste traerte el suéter- se maldijo en un murmullo-Bravo Bombón, excelente ahora te vas a enfermar, pero ¡Ah no! tu querías pasear como una loca por los jardines...

-Así que si consideras locura a una simple caminata a solas y ¿no al hecho de que entablas conversaciones contigo misma?-una voz masculina se escuchó desde atrás, se giró y sobre las ramas estaba un chico recostado sobre el tronco.

Ella se acerca reclamarle su falta de modales por andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas pero se calló enseguida por lo mal que se escuchaba eso, y la india mas en la vergüenza.

-Oye todo el mundo habla consigo mismo-se quedó a dos metros del árbol. Podía ver al chico aunque no podía verle el rostro, solo su largo cabello que salía en desorden debajo de esa gorra roja.

-Sí, lo sé pero no lo hacen en voz alta ¿verdad?

-Expertos asegura que hablar consigo mismo es bueno, ayuda la concentración, relajar tensiones, no sentirse solo-comenzó a enumerar los beneficios que había leído una noche antes peor fue interrumpida.

-Según lo has dicho en estos-tanteo el tiempo-dos minutos y medio es que eres una idiota, loca, distraída, tensionada y sola chica de 16 años. Vaya eso si es interesante. ¿Porque estas preocupada?

-En primer lugar no soy nada de lo que me has dicho, no me conoces idiota. En segundo lugar, no tengo 16, hoy cumplo los 17 y en tercer lugar, si tengo preocupaciones no se las contare a un extra...

El chico se levantó de su cómodo lugar y por primera vez abrió los ojos. Sus ojos despojaron a Bombón de toda furia y argumentos, eran tan hermosos que no podía compararlos con ningunos otros, era rojos de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre y su mirada su mirada fue lo que la perturbo más, la traspasaba y la deja sin armas. Todo dejo de existir a su alrededor solo estaba él y ella, ninguno hablo y ella no rompería el encanto del momento.

Después de unos momentos el salto de las ramas. Ella grito asustada por ese salto de gran altura peor el no pareció darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Que dijiste?-se acercó a ella y el tomo de los hombros. Su aliento y la proximidad la dejo mareada. No podía articular palabra y se odio por eso, con gran concentración respondió.

-Que no hablo con extraños-trato de zafarse pero la fuerza de él se lo impidió.

-No, dijiste que ya tienes 17¿es verdad?-él se acercó mas al rostro de ella.

-Si hoy los cumplo, ¿qué tiene?-la proximidad de él, la lleno. Corto toda realidad, de cerca vio lo atractivo que era, inspecciono todo de el: sus facciones, eran delicadas sin dejar de ser masculinas; sus labios; su alborotados cabellos; y sobre todo sus ojos, sus ojos rojos que le recordaban tanto... AL DE SUS SUEÑOS.

Asustada se apartó de él. El chico que tenía frente a él era idéntico en todo al de sus sueños. Misma cara, voz y fuerza. Solo faltaba que se llamara igual pero por miedo a la coincidencia no se quedó a averiguarlo.

-Me tengo que ir-y sin voltearlo a ver huyo corriendo de allí. Huyendo de él.

**Espero que les agrade y empiecen a preguntarse cosas.**

**Dejen rewies.**


	3. Feliz cumpleaños (corregido)

**Hola se que diran "Achinga eso yo ya lo habia leido" pues quiero decirles que hice unas correcciones, porke jaja no tengo ninguna historia en la mente y pues ahora ya la estoy creando y pues el capitulo anterior no concordaba porfa lean este e ignoren el anterior. Oh por cierto muuuchas gracias por los comntarios n.n bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo ! si el segundo!**

Entre jadeos y sudor me desperté asustada, era la tercera vez que tenía el mismo sueño en ese mes.

Soñaba que estaba dentro de una persona que moría, peor lo peor es que sentía todo, todo era tan real que la perturbaba.

Cada vez que volvía a la realidad algo apretaba su pecho y la dejaba sin habla.

"Estúpidas galletas de coco con soda"penso"ustedes son las que me hacen esto".

Estaba ya despierta pero aun así podía seguir percibiendo el olor a humo. Se pellizco para cerciorarse que estaba despierta, nada cambio, seguía ese olor.

-Idiota-una voz chillona se escuchó desde la cocina-Cuando me refería a leche quemada no me refería que literalmente prendieras fuego al envase.

Su compañera de habitación, Burbuja. Esta chica aun teniendo 16 años seguía comportándose como una niña, su inocencia sorprendía a Bombón, pues era raro que una chica de su edad ni siquiera pudiera pronunciar la palabra condón o sexo sin sonrojarse. Fue la primera que conoció en el internado, al llegar a la habitación junto con todas sus maletas, del armario brinco Burbuja a darle la bienvenida y a inspeccionar que cosas guardaba Bombón en su maleta. Por una extraña razón algo en Burbuja atrajo a Bombón, esta se sentía muy tranquila a lado de ella, su sola presencia la reconfortaba.

Burbuja era una chica muy bonita, tenía unos enormes ojos expresivos de color azul casi llegando al celeste. Su cabello era largo no tanto como el de Bombón pero si le ocultaba gran parte de la espalda, era suave y rubio, un rubio real.

-Vamos a la pastelería mejor, le decimos que lo hicimos y ya-dijo molesta otra voz- Te aseguro que ni aun habiéndose acabado la mitad de pastel , va a notar diferencia entre uno hecho por nosotras o uno comprado. Lo que le importa a Blossom es tener algo en la boca-soltó una risita.

La segunda chica era Bellota, su otra mejor amiga. Bellota era lo opuesto a Burbuja: ruda, orgullosa, terca, bocona, agresiva, peleonera, reservada, un poco idiota, altanera etc. Ella aun cuando tuviera los defectos de un niño sus virtudes resaltaba más que nada, era excelente amiga y sobretodo valiente.

La conoció cuando un par de chicas brabuconas trataron de meterse con ella por ser inteligente, sin ninguna explicación la morena se había metido y había puesto en su lugar a las otras tres con una sola mirada de advertencia. Y así comenzó una muy buena amistad. Bellota era mediana de estatura, no rebasada el metro setenta pero su altanería le daba altura, miraba a todos hacia abajo no porque estuvieran abajo si no porque ella estaba arriba.

Era delgada y con rasgos muy delicados. Sus ojos verdes era lo que más resaltaba de ella.

-Faltan dos horas para que comiencen las clases así que apúrense a cómprame un pastel de fresas para olvidarme mi desastrosa sopresa-salio de su escondite sin disimular su horror al ver la cocina cubierta de harina, humo y ¿lo que parecía ser algo no comestible?

-¡Bombón!-grito gustosa la rubia y en brincos llego hasta la pelirroja para ahogarla en un abrazo de oso-Mucho, mucho, mucho, MUUUUUUCHAS FELICIDADES-la zarandeo de un lado a otro sin dejarla respirar.

-Burbuja tranquila con ese abrazo no queremos que muera en el día de su cumpleaños-algo pareció oscurecer la mirada de Bella pero se esfumo enseguida, también el abrazo de Burbuja se aligero- Felicidades chica-le movió el fleco.

-Gracias y así deja mi cabello en paz-rio feliz-gracias chicas, lo importante es la intención...-se quedó callada unos momentos y recapacito-no, no es verdad, lo dije enserio vayan por ese pastel ahora mismo y cuando vuelvan bayana levantarme con la sorpresa.

-Más te vale parecer sorprendida-le advirtió divertida la morena.

-"Oh chicas no me lo esperaba, muchas gracias"- se limpió una lagrima imaginaria.

-Así me gusta, ahora largo Bombón, vete, vete-la empujo a su habitación Burbuja y cerró la puerta-la escucho gritar desde el otro lado-Enseguida volvemos, no te vayas a despertar.

-Claro-obedientemente la pelirroja se dirigio a su cama.

-Espera Bellota tenemos que darle su regalo-dijo Burbuja y Bombon puso mas atencion atravez del ruido que se escuchaba afuera.

-Oh chicas no debieron-decia mientras cruzaba los deods y deseaba que fuese ese par de zapatos Fergie que habian visto durante horas en el aparador de una tienda-Que sean los zapatos, que sean los zapatos-decia para si misma.

La puerta se abrio y Bombon abrio mas los ojos buscando una caja grande detras de sus amigas. Se veia solo a burbuja, pudiera ser que Bellota estuviera por los zapatos. Escuche unos pasos en el corredor y ansiosa saque un poco la cabeza.

-No era necesario chicas-mientras decia buscaba detras algun obsequio grande.

-Cierra los ojos-pidio Burbuja guiñandome un ojo.

Obedientemente acepto la peticion y los cerro. Extendio los brazos esperando una caja de regalo o algo, recibio a cambio un manotazo en la mano, seguramente obra de Bellota.

-¿Ya?-pregunto ansiosa. Derrepente sentio algo que caia sobre su cuello. Extrañada llevo su mano hasta el objeto y enseguida identifico que era una delgada cadena con un dije. Cuando supuseo que tenia el permiso para abrir mis ojos, en cuanto dejo de sentir las firas manos de su amiga en el cuello, lo primero que vio fue un pequeño dije en forma de angel. Era un pequeño angel plateado, sus ojos estana cerrados y sus manos se juntaban sobre su pecho, sus alas extendidas a los lados mostraban la grandeza aun en un pequeño objeto. Era sencillamente hermoso. Era tan bonito y extrañamente sintio una conexion con este objeto. Lo inspecciono mas y vio que detras tenia una pequeña inscripcion. Forzo la vista y leyo con claridad:_ "Lumine et caritate convicti"_

_-Tengo miedo, no vayas a dejarme._

_-Nadie te alejara de mi, ni la muerte podra separnos._

Esas palabras sonaron en su mente, yo no las habia pensado, solo salieron de la nada. Mareada se apoyo en lo primero que su mano que encontro.

-¿Hey que te pasa?-Bellota se apresuro a colocarse a su lado.

-Bombon ¿estas bien? -Burbuja levanto su palido rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Si... no es nada, es que estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo-con un deman las alejo de ella, no queria preocuparlas por simples alusionaciones.

-Creo que no deberias ir a clases si no te sientes dispuesta-aconsejo preocupada Burbuja.

-Vamos fue solo un pequeño mareo, no es nada. Creo que solo me estan dando escusas para no ir por mi pastel-les sonrio con picardia y se olbigo a ponerse erguida-Estare bien cuando me hayan traido mi pastel.

-¿Segura?-la miro directamente.

-Si ya vayan-las tomo a ambas de la espalda y las dirigio hasta la puerta con empujones. Las otras dos comenzaban a protestar peor se relajaronc uadno vieron que su amiga volvia a ctuar con normalidad.

-Buenoe staremos aqui pronto, vete a dormir y recuerda "cara de sorpresa"-y con eso ultimo cerraron la puerta de salida.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Trato de dormir por 10 minutos pero había sido inútil, los fragmentos de ese sueño volvían una y otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos rojos. Esa sensación de realidad la abrumaba tanto. El miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, la felicidad y otro sentimiento, eran intensos que no podía dejarlos ir.

Y ese beso, sobre todo ese beso no la dejaba tranquila. Era consciente de que nunca había besado a nadie, sin embargo en el sueño se dejó llevar los labios de ese chico se fundían de tal forma con los suyos que la hacía ruborizarse.

-Estoy urgida-fue su conclusión. Nunca había tenido novio y ahora que cumplía 17 se debía sentir, si debía ser eso, esa necesidad de enamorarse era requerida en toda joven y ahora inconscientemente ella necesitaba enamorarse- Mejor saldré pasear.

Bellota y Burbuja tardarían un buen rato en volver y decidió salir un rato a aprovechar el aire fresco del jardín del internado. Se puso unos pantalones negros que había usado anoche, se dejó su blusa de dormir, era algo escotada pero no importaba pues nadie del internado saldría un lunes a las 6 de la madrugada a salir de su cama. Vio su suéter pero no creyó que hiciera tanto frio. Y opto por rechazarlo.

Llevo su mano a su cuello y casi habia olvidado que llevaba la cadena. Se miro nuevamente al espejo y sonrio con satisfaccion al ver como esta joya decoraba su palido cuello. Por una extraña razon se sentia completa con esa cadena alli. Podria ir desnuda por el lugar pero sabia que estaria bien, estaba completa.

-Pero que estupideces estoy pensando-se regaño a si misma. No podia permitirse comentarios tan extraños y menos que alguien la escuchara hablar asi, pues tenia la maldita mania de hablar en voz alta.

Negando con la cabeza decidio olvidarse de esas cosas y caminar por alli mientras llegaban sus amigas.

Ya en el jardín camino entre los rosales y flores, era su segundo lugar favorito en el instituto, el primero era la biblioteca peor a esta hora lamentablemente estaría cerrada.

Como había predicho estaba sola, no había rastro de nadie cerca de ella. Mejor así, le gustaba estar sola. El silencio era un privilegio teniendo a Burbuja y Bellota como compañeras de alcoba.

Pensó. Pensó en sus amigas, en su mama, en sus estudios, en su futuro, en su vida en general, tenía 17 años y aunque tuviera todo el orden y lo que la tenía la hacía feliz, sentía que una pieza faltaba, no sabía que era pero era de vital importancia para completarla.

Estornudo, comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma, el frio comenzaba a sentirse. Estornudo de nuevo.

-Idiota, debiste traerte el suéter- se maldijo en un murmullo-Bravo Bombón, excelente ahora te vas a enfermar, pero ¡Ah no! tu querías pasear como una loca por los jardines...

-Así que si consideras locura a una simple caminata a solas y ¿no al hecho de que entablas conversaciones contigo misma?-una voz masculina se escuchó desde atrás, se giró y sobre las ramas estaba un chico recostado sobre el tronco.

Ella se acerca reclamarle su falta de modales por andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas pero se calló enseguida por lo mal que se escuchaba eso, y la india mas en la vergüenza.

-Oye todo el mundo habla consigo mismo-se quedó a dos metros del árbol. Podía ver al chico aunque no podía verle el rostro, solo su largo cabello que salía en desorden debajo de esa gorra roja.

-Sí, lo sé pero no lo hacen en voz alta ¿verdad?

-Expertos asegura que hablar consigo mismo es bueno, ayuda la concentración, relajar tensiones, no sentirse solo-comenzó a enumerar los beneficios que había leído una noche antes peor fue interrumpida.

-Según lo has dicho en estos-tanteo el tiempo-dos minutos y medio es que eres una idiota, loca, distraída, tensionada y sola chica de 16 años. Vaya eso si es interesante. ¿Porque estas preocupada?

-En primer lugar no soy nada de lo que me has dicho, no me conoces idiota. En segundo lugar, no tengo 16, hoy cumplo los 17 y en tercer lugar, si tengo preocupaciones no se las contare a un extra...

El chico se levantó de su cómodo lugar y por primera vez abrió los ojos. Sus ojos despojaron a Bombón de toda furia y argumentos, eran tan hermosos que no podía compararlos con ningunos otros, era rojos de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre y su mirada su mirada fue lo que la perturbo más, la traspasaba y la deja sin armas. Todo dejo de existir a su alrededor solo estaba él y ella, ninguno hablo y ella no rompería el encanto del momento.

El la miro por demasiado rato. Tenia en su rostro una mueca de ¿curiosidad?¿asombro?¿horror?

De un brinco salto de la rama, ella por inercia grito de horror pensando que el era un suicida, pero se sorpredio bastante cuando el ni parecio darse cuenta de la gran altura de la que habia brincado. Aun no dejando de verla camino hacia ella y como si se tratase de un leon camino a su alrededor. Ella se mantuvo quieta, dejando que el la observara de arriba hacia abajo, de lado a lado. Su sola prescencia la dejo clavada al suelo. No deseaba moverse, era raro admitirlo pero algo en ese chico resultaba muy desconcertarte y al mismo tiempo la llenaba de un sdentimiento ue no podia definir.

-Eres casi identica-el hablo muy bajo, no estaba segura si le decia a ella o solo se decia a si mismo.

-¿A quien?-pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja.

El permanecia en silencio observando cada detalle del cuerpo de ella, esas miradas comenzarona ponerla incomoda. Pero alli seguia, queriendo y no queriendo estar cerca de ese chico.

-¿A quien?-volvio a preguntar. El bajo la mirada resiganado, negando rotundamente la cabeza.

-Es imposible-le dio la espalda y volvio a su arbol.

-Hey tu ...eres raro-le comentaba Bombon siguiendole los talones.

-No soy raro, soy diferente, "ni te imaginas cuan diferente soy"-susurro bajo peor no lo suficiente para que ella no lo escuchara.

-Bueno fue agrada... bueno no tanto, fue interesante hablar contigo peor tengo que irme-y emprendiendo la retirada dio unos pasos hacia tras-Mis amigas Bellota y burbuja me han de estar esperando.

-¿Burbuja y bellota?-bruscamente se giro y se posicoono frente a ella. Ahora si su cara lucia aterrada y sobre todo palida. Tenia los ojos muy biertos y de sus labios entreabiertos jadeaba.

Asustada por la brusquedad de sus actos ella por instinto se llevo su mano a su angel, el siguio su mano y su palidez se atenuo cuando miro su angel.

_-Lumine et caritate convicti_-recito las mismas palabras que estaban escritas en su angel.

-¿Como sabes?-pregunto extrañada, el en camibio se acerco mas a ella. Estan a solo centimetros de distancia, la proximidad de él, la lleno. Corto toda realidad, de cerca vio lo atractivo que era, inspecciono todo de el: sus facciones, eran delicadas sin dejar de ser masculinas; sus labios; su alborotados cabellos; y sobre todo sus ojos, sus ojos rojos que le recordaban tanto... AL DE SUS SUEÑOS.

Asustada se apartó de él. El chico que tenía frente a él era idéntico en todo al de sus sueños. Misma cara, voz y fuerza. Solo faltaba que se llamara igual pero por miedo a la coincidencia no se quedó a averiguarlo.

-Me tengo que ir-y sin voltearlo a ver huyo corriendo de allí. Huyendo de él.


End file.
